Murder on degrassi street Permanent Hiatus
by Warning Creative Zone
Summary: Theres a murderer loose on degrassi street. They've taken the most important person in Elis life away from him. She was found dead on the side of the rode. Who in their right minds would hurt this auburn beauty? Why this girl? his girl. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**( Hi, I know the grammar is off, but please judge on the quality of the story. I, like many fanfic users, am trying to become a better writer. Although, flames are welcome.)**

_I know of a secret, a secret that may not be uttered to a soul. For this secret could alter the balance of the universe, this secret could ruin lives, and this secret could ruin love._

_I will not speak of my identity. This secret my friends affect even you. I should have warned you, by reading this you know too much, yet so little. The story is a teenage love affair turned deadly. Jealousy, Hatred, Apathy, and greed have led to the death of one. Trust me, the murder is who you least expect, I know because it is me. I will go to bed now, slightly satisfied with my dark deed, when they find her body they will point at each other, but never at me. I am not their friend, so I couldn't have. No, not sweet lovable me._

Eli-

The mattress felt like a cloud. Cloud nine to be more specific, Julia and I had just had the most perfect night together. She embraced me and I embraced her, our bodies moved in harmony, her long auburn hair dancing between my fingers. I sighed this was love this was happiness; too bad it was all just a dream. Julia and I had been dating for a year now, don't get me wrong it was a fantastic year but somehow I wanted more, am I selfish for wanting what I already have? Julia is wonderful although, she would never go around giving herself to just anyone. I sighed and walked towards my computer. I didn't turn it on; I just starred at the screen. After 2 minutes of starring I checked my phone for overnight messages. Three texts from Clare and… NINE calls from Julia, she must have been in trouble. I dialed my voice mail. I put it on speaker as I looked for something to throw on.

"Eli…. I- please, help me. They've left the room, I don't know where I am, please Eli"

at that point my heart stopped, I grabbed a pair of jeans from the floor and left my muscle tee on.

"Next message"

the computerized voice ushered.

"Eli"

Julia's voice was a whisper "they have me Eli please wake up. I know where I am now its 937-"

she was cut off by a loud clunk,

"shut up; take the phone from her"

the voice said, it was distinctly familiar. The rest of the messages were just filter noises. I ran down the stairs and past the kitchen, Morty was in my drive way, I unlocked him, dropping the keys many times in my haste. I drove over to Julia's house hoping I was still in my dream, that Julia wasn't in real danger Clare's messages were all too easily forgotten, I loved Clare and she loved me but it was a sibling type of love . I walked up to her apartment door and knocked. Her mother answered the door

"Eli, hi"

she looked depressed, I knew something was up.

"Ms. Lula is Julia home?"

then the tears flowed. Faster and stronger then Niagara falls, where I had taken Julia for our one year anniversary.

"She's dead…"

Clare-

I texted him three times, yet no reply. I wanted to see if he knew. The whole town was buzzing about it. News travels fast, even news that happened merely eight hours ago. My best friend Julia Lula was dead and gone. A business woman found her body on the side of the street as she was walking home from her night shift. Eli must be devastated, they were in love, I hate that this kind of thing had to happen to Julia, she was perfect in every sense of the word. Long auburn hair, light green eyes, and plump lips. She was a very confident person. So unlike me, my auburn hair was nothing like hers, she had curly hair while I had damaged, unruly hair. I was weak minded and spineless, my only friend was Eli, and my dull blue eyes didn't stand out. That's why Eli went after her instead of me, I had convinced myself of the fact. I thought we fit perfectly together, maybe fate was giving us a chance. Is it bad that I was a tad bit excited that Julia was gone? No, it was fate. They identified her body quickly, after all she was well known. I chastised myself for thinking the way I had. My best friend was dead and nothing was going to make me feel better. Not even the thought of Eli. The dark night, as Julia and I liked to call him. For some reason I felt like she wasn't dead, I sighed and got out of bed. I went over to my vanity and starred and started to brush my hair. Suddenly a figure came up behind me, it was Julia… Yep, it's a fact I'm delusional.

_A girl in love, a boy who has lost love. All because of little, old me. I bet your wondering why I was so carless. Why didn't I bury her body? Why did I just leave her on the side of the rode? All in due time, the love of my life will soon be mine now that Julia is out of the way. I sound Psychotic don't I? well, maybe I am, they shouldn't have let me into society anyway. Eli will soon come crawling to me. And anyone who stands in my way will end up like sad, little Julia Lula. Ah I have a great life._

**( Tell me what you think. Those who can guess the murderer will get copies of the next chapter before any one else. I hope this is original, I wanted it to be. REVIEW PLEASE!)**


	2. No, Not again

Clare-

She wasn't real, I know and yet she sat down and talked to me like we use to do.

She was combing my hair, and then she spoke.

"Oh, Clare. How have you been? I've been gone for so long"

She had only been gone for eight hours. Before I could explain it to her my mother called me down for breakfast.

The meal was a sullen one, we acted cheerful but that giant elephant was in the room.

School was the farthest thing from my mind right now. Suddenly a knock interrupted our act. My mother got up to answer.

Standing there was a man in a black suit; he had his hands to his sides in an official manner. A police badge hung on his left breast.

"Mrs. Edwards?" he asked

"I need to question your daughter with your permission." He stated mechanically

"I am detective Howards of the Toronto police department."

I gasped, was I a suspect?

Jenna-

Someone was dead, someone from our school. I didn't know her name and to be honest I didn't care. My life was already a vortex. K.C. dumped me after he found out I was pregnant, and on top of that I think I may have caught an S.T.I. What was I going to do? I was walking down the road, trying to clear my head. I turned the corner, only to trip over something. Thankfully my hands broke my fall, I turned around. I had some choice word for who ever tripped me. Who did they think they were? Am I obviously not pregnant? Whoever they were they should expect to be missing a few teeth later. "Hey, you son of a-"I looked around me, there was no one behind me. I felt something cold touching my exposed feet, I looked down. The upmost fear shot through me. My heart went into frenzy. I tried not to scream, but the piercing sound erupted from my mouth. Passersby's looked at me in shock. They soon saw what I was pointing to. A few gathered around me and some attempted to escort me through the crowed. But I couldn't move, because there lying at my feet was the body of my friend, Stephanie parks. She was dead, her body pale, and her lips an odd blue color. I cried, I cried like I was 100% water. I cried like there was a river glowing out of me.

Eli-

I sat on the rock. This rock held so many memories of Julia and I….

_Flash back- 8__th__ grade year_

_Julia was upset her boyfriend had just broken her fragile heart._

_I hugged her, she looked up at me and we kissed. Back than it was just a pity kiss, we didn't have any real feelings for each other. That night we splashed around in the stream, Clare was silently reading her book, _

_She was always so brainy…_

_End flashback_

I missed Julia. I sat and wept on the stone of our first kiss. Clare had been watching us with resentful eyes. Now that I think about it Clare always watched us with resentment. Was she jealous of Julia? My hand went towards my phone, Clare was now a suspect in my eyes and the police deserved to Know.

_Oh Eli, You're so dreamy. I told you they would blame each other. They are closer to me then they think. Stephanie had to be taken care of, she was one of my accomplices but she was too guilty. She could've been a traitor. All I know is I'll see her in hell._

**( so I have been getting a lot of hits but not enough reviews. I need reviews ppl. What can make my story better? Is it bad? Unrealistic? Please REVIEW!) Remember, if you guess the identity of the murder correctly you get previews of up coming chapters before any one else. **


	3. Why are you so nervous?

Clare-

We were sitting at the kitchen table. The cop had a cup of coffee in his hand; he carefully stirred sugar into it. My mom hovered above me; it is against the law for officers to question minors without parental consent. My mom was ready to object to any question she deemed unhealthy for me. I was trembling, of course I was terrified. I was being questioned for something I didn't do. The cop took a sip of his drink and sighed. I could tell he didn't want to be here.

"Ms. Edwards I'm going to get right to the point. Where were you the last night?"

I felt like my breath was caught, I know I have a plausible alibi, but they don't know that unless I tell them. I tried to muster up the courage, this officer made me nervous. His black eyes seem to pierce your soul; they are searching every aspect of you for an abnormality. Something that will give away the fact that you indeed are lying. My trembling wasn't helping my case, but I had nothing to hide.

"I- I was in my bedroom"

I stated with a slight stutter.

"Doing what? Hiding the evidence?"

My mom looked down right pissed.

"Do not accuse my daughter of something you have no evidence of."

Her eyes were blazing and wide.

"It's alright Mom" I

Told her, but she wasn't through with this she was going to take this to new heights. Before she could say another word I answered the question.

"I was sleeping; I tend to go to bed early. My Mother can testify to that" I was done being scared, I didn't do shiz nit. Julia and I were best friends, I would never hurt her. But I know who would….

_I chose a rather unreliable team. They got the job done, but their all chickening out. After what Stephanie did I figured they would learn their lessons. If I couldn't get them to do anything then I would hire someone professional. Eli is slowly coming to his senses, he knows our little one night together was perfect. It was more than what Julia would ever give him. _

Stephanie- (Before she died)

I couldn't believe what I had just done. I killed a girl just to be popular. Oh, i'm going to hell for this. I got down on my knees and cried. I cried for the girl whose life was taken from her. I cried for myself. I had to tell someone, anyone. I got up from my bed and went over to my laptop. I took a while to turn but when it did I went on aim.

Steph123: Jenna, I've got 2 tell u somethin, don't tell any1.

Jenn: Okay.

Steph123: I

That was all I finished typing, there was a loud clunk. I turned around. There she was, near my window. She had been reading over my shoulder, she knew. "Damn Steph." She said with annoyance. "I didn't think you'd be the rat. Especially, ratting to Jenna." She made a tsk sound. "You know, avarice isn't a wanted quality in an accomplice" was I really greedy for feeling guilty? "Of course you're greedy" she said as if she were reading my mind. "You value the sense of the individual rather than the group, and for that you must be punished." She pulled a towel from her back and held it against my mouth. Everything went black. The one day my mother chooses to go on a date…

_My people are getting weak; I had to do away with him. He was of so much value too. It's a pity; the police are closer to me than they think. I live on Degrassi Street after all. I was only doing this for Eli, he's into death. I hope he knows the bodies on the side of the rode are a tribute to him. He has to know….._


	4. Evidence and a kiss

**( Hey, I don't mean to be a bother….. But ****REVIEW****. I do like to know how I'm doing and if it needs progress. Thx!) **

Stephanie- (Before she died)

I felt shaking beneath me. I was in the trunk of a car. 'Come down with love' by All star weekend could be heard blasting through the speakers. It suddenly got rockier; I heard the car door slam. "Steph, are you awake?" It asked, I didn't say a word. I heard the keys go start to turn. I braced myself; my hands were bound by cuffs. When she opened the trunk I hopped out and ran. I Knew where I was, I knew they would catch up to me. I attempted to leave my prints all over the rickety house. It lay in the middle of nowhere, the windows were chipping, and the floor was dusty. We fund this place when we were looking for a place to hide Julia's body. But then we ended leaving her on the street. I couldn't fathom why we did that. I know I was going to die today, but at least I repented.

Detective's office (3rd person point of view)

The office was empty all except detective Howards and deputy Stevens.

They were going to be working all night to figure out the murderer who was terrorizing the quaint town of Degrassi. They had been to Stephanie parks house earlier today. Her mother as expected was in hysterics, they found what they thought to be valuable evidence. The wooden floor hadn't been swept in a while; the detective couldn't be more excited for a messy teenager in his life. It seems someone had taken Stephanie out of her room. There were shoe prints on the floor. Her mother claims that Stephanie hated wearing shoes in the house. So if these were not her shoe prints then whose were they?

They went through all her shoes, none matched the prints. It was defiantly abduction.

They went through her laptop, nothing but projects. She seemed like a down to earth girl. Then a message popped up.

**Ur worst nightmare:** I wouldn't bother if I were u detective. She's gone and any others will be too. She was just as guilty as I am.

They were hoping the suspect was being carless. After all they were carless enough to leave the bodies on the rode. They quickly contacted a computer analyzer. They wanted to track the IP address. When the analyzer finally came she went to work. They were too late though. The account was taken down. They should've known better. The first rule: keep them talking. They had run into a dead end. Frustration surged through them. What did they mean by: she was just as guilty as I am?

_Shhh. Remember reader you know nothing. Julia's funeral is tomorrow. See if u can spot me, I'll be the one in a white dress, but then again there will probably be a lot of people in white dresses. Catch me if you can oh wait, you can't._

Eli- (Julia's funeral)

Clare was standing near me; she doesn't know that I'm the one who turned her in. She seemed innocent, her whit fluffy dress giving her the look of an angel. Maybe she was innocent, my grieving made me turn in my best friend, how could I. It seemed as if everyone was wearing a white dress. Clare, her mother, Fiona, Jenna, Adam (his mom wanted him to dress like a girl one final time.) and a girl who was hiding her face. It was like she too was hiding something. I couldn't quite make out her facial features. I wasn't even sure if anyone here knew her. I didn't cry at the ceremony, I had cried enough the past few days. Clare and I walked towards the food tent which was only a mere ten feet from Julia's grave. We were followed by a group of mourners. I felt ineradicably guilty for what I did to Clare. So instead of taking her into the tent I navigated her towards the hearse. Ha, a hearse, at a cemetery. How unbelievably fitting. I hated when irony worked against me. We sat down, not looking at each other; I moved my eyes towards her. Her blue eyes were a nice contrast to her white dress. I couldn't help it, this felt right. I had cheated on Julia before, but this wasn't cheating. Julia knows what I did, I am ecstatic that she has a forgiving nature. I kissed her and she kissed back without hesitation.

_I'm not getting what I want and I am not happy. I saw them kiss, I figured once he saw me he would treat me like he is treating Clare right now. He would grab me and have his way, I had him once, but I don't have him now. Clare must pay for this; her death will be like Julia's. Slow but not very painful. (Hey, I'm not completely heartless.)_

**( Remember… ****REVIEW****)**


	5. Fiona

**( I do not own Degrassi or its characters. I do however own Stephanie and the future characters I make up.)**

Stephanie- (Before she died)

I am a deeply religious person. Yet I abandoned my religion for popularity. They had caught up with me, I knew how they were going to kill me, and I had seen it done plenty of times before. The guy that I love was about to kill me. I couldn't take this, this wasn't what I wanted. I stopped running, I had what was coming to me, and I deserved this. They came up to me. I stood at the edge of the cliff. I wanted to jump, but I had to protect others from their wrath. Wrath: one of the seven deadly sins, I had committed all of them. But if I was going to die he was coming with me. He charged at me, I stepped to the side. A terrified scream came from his lips. He nearly caught him self, I helped it along. I pushed him, and now Sav was dead. He got pulled into her web just as I did. And we were both going to escape it the same way. I felt bad for him, they were never going to find his body, and then I felt a needle pierce my arm. That's how they did it. Death by lethal injection.

Clare-

Eli brought me home. I felt unbelievably giddy. Like another teenage girl hyped up on Taylor Lautner. Although, Eli was something much better and much more real.

I unlocked my front door. Once I closed it I slid down with a girlish sigh.

" Having fun Clare?"

She asked. How did she get in here

" Hi"

She was one of my friends. She was really cool. I could see Julia behind her ' run' she mouthed. Than I knew, this was the person who killed Julia. I was frozen in my spot

. " Have you realized that Sav is missing?"

She asked with humor.

" He got pushed off a cliff"

Did she kill Sav too? Before I could react she charged at me and put a towel to my mouth. Soon everything went black. The last thing I saw was Julia fleeting with Stephanie and Sav. They looked worried. I knew everything now. Fiona Coyne is one Psycho Bitch.

Fiona-

I struggled to free myself. I was bound to a bed. Some crazy person took me here and stole my identity. It's amazing what you can do with make-up now and days.

I heard the locks turn one by one.

" Fiona, sweetheart" she asked in a false sweet voice.

" I've bought you a friend" she ushered to her comrade to come in. He was holding Clare Edwards in his arms. This was going too far. I told her this, all she did was smile and say.

" Ms. Coyne, I can go as far as I want. I've got your face so if anyone were to catch me you would be the blame." She laughed evilly her partner laid Clare on the bed. He tied her arm to the head. Then they left and I wept. Why? Why? Why? Why? No, I wasn't going to be weak. This has to end now.

_Thought it was Fiona didn't you? No, its just little old me. Now that Clare is out of the picture all I had to do was get Eli. Then people can stop dying._

Eli-

I walked into my room. I jumped onto the bed and starred up at the ceiling.

" Eli, you have to save her"

Three voices telling me I had to save someone. But who. Then I saw Julia. She sat on my computer chair like she always did. I couldn't believe my ears. I walked up to her . I tried to touch her but my hand went right through. She smiled a sad smile.

" Eli, Clare is about to share my fate. You have to find her and save her."

She disappeared. Before I could process the information there was a knock on the door.

Then a huge burly man came barging in.

" Mr. Goldsworthy, we have the evidence to believe that you are behind the murder of Julia Lula and Stephanie Park."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Me, I would never harm them. The officer showed me his warrant, he read me my rights, handcuffed me and led me downstairs. My mom and dad were looking upon me with disappointment; after all I was their little screw up. When we got outside I saw all the neighbors standing on their porches with fear. These people actually thought I did something? He ducked my head into the car. I was indifferent. Then I remembered that Clare was in danger or was I imagining that?

_Oh, Eli I like a bad boy. Don't worry Fiona Coyne will bail you out. And you will be happy, maybe I won't have to kill Clare. I hope not, I liked her after all. Well, bye I have to go take my meds now._


End file.
